


Absolution

by Kantayra



Series: Yukimura/Sanada Dom/sub 'Verse [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sanada receives a reward, has a revelation, and finally comes out on top...kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Punishment](http://community.livejournal.com/kantayra_fic/42193.html) and [Whipping Boy](http://community.livejournal.com/kantayra_fic/42317.html).

“Genichiro?”

Sanada froze, one hand clutched in a handful of his shirts. Then he snorted and stuffed the clothes into his duffel bag.

“Genichiro…” the voice at the doorway to their shared dorm room sounded more softly this time.

With an angry tug, Sanada yanked the zipper of his bag closed. Of course, it had always been a tricky zipper, so it got caught in the lining of the bag, and it didn’t end up closing more than halfway after all, completely ruining Sanada’s dramatic gesture. Sanada scowled down at it, as if it were the cause of all his problems.

Footsteps sounded behind Sanada, the uneven squeaking of wooden floorboards, and then that voice was right behind him. “Look at me, Genichiro,” the voice turned commanding.

Sanada squared his shoulders for one instant and then spun around. “What?” he glared.

For a split-second, there was anxiety on Yukimura’s face, but then it melted away into that gentle smile Sanada knew so well. “You took a game from me today,” Yukimura said sweetly. His fingers reached out to brush aside some imaginary lint from Sanada’s shoulder. “It’s only the fourth time.” Yukimura leaned in closer so that his breath brushed against Sanada’s cheek. “I thought I would reward you,” his voice turned to a husky whisper.

Sanada shivered. Yukimura still hadn’t changed from their elimination match, probably because he’d come after Sanada as soon as Sanada had stomped his way off the courts. The scent of sweat and Gatorade and hot tar still clung to Yukimura – the scent of _tennis_ – and Sanada fought back his body’s instinctive reaction. He was angry at Yukimura _and_ his damned tennis at the moment; he didn’t need to be turned on by them.

Sanada snorted and then, for the first time in his life, took a step back. “I’m eliminated. I’m leaving. You should be preparing for whatever the next round is,” Sanada said succinctly, picking up his still half-unzipped bag and tugging ineffectively at the zipper tag a few times.

Yukimura stood, that plastic smile frozen in place upon his face. “Genichiro…”

“Good luck, Yukimura,” Sanada said, and Yukimura actually _winced_ at the sound of his family name. It had been a long time since Sanada had called him that in private, away from the persistent, prying eyes of their teammates. Sanada stepped past him toward the door.

“Genichiro, wait,” Yukimura commanded, his hand coming to rest forcefully on Sanada’s shoulder at the last minute.

Sanada looked at it pointedly, then looked squarely at Yukimura.

Yukimura flinched and removed his hand. Uncertainly colored his expression for a minute, before he steadied himself into the role of captain and commander once more. “Genichiro, honestly, it was just a game. You’re acting like a _girl_.”

Sanada let out a “humph” and turned to leave once more.

“What did you want me to do?” Yukimura snarled behind him. “Go easy on you? Give you a _handicap_? Are you really that weak?”

Sanada paused for a minute, because it was true that he didn’t want that. He also didn’t want something this important to have been taken from him. What he really wanted, he decided, was to be able to match Yukimura, for the two of them to truly be partners. Sanada needed Yukimura to need _him_ , rather than see him as a hindrance. It looked like that day was a very long way away, though, if it would ever even come, and Sanada was so very tired of waiting. Some things in this world were never meant to be, and Sanada was seriously starting to wonder if he and Yukimura were one of them.

Sanada didn’t say any of this out loud, of course. “Humph,” he said once more and stepped out the door.

“Genichiro, stop! That’s an order!” Yukimura said in his most authoritarian voice.

Sanada paused for a second. Something deep within his bones still resonated in response to Yukimura’s commands.

“That’s better,” Yukimura’s voice turned soft and smooth once more. “Honestly, I don’t know what’s gotten into you. You should be _honored_ that I played you as a worthy opponent.”

That was true. Yukimura had shown him no compassion. He’d been cruel and ruthless, as Rikkaidai’s tennis always was. Yukimura had been… _masterful_. “I am honored,” Sanada conceded. “Goodbye, Yukimura.” He headed down the hall.

And that was when it happened. Soft, weak, barely audible, but still painful to Sanada’s ears, to his very soul:

“ _Please_ , Genichiro, don’t leave me…”

Sanada froze, his eyes wide in horror. He’d heard those words once before, in almost exactly that tone. He spun around, and he almost expected to see Yukimura weak and frail once more, paralyzed in his hospital bed. The doctors had said Yukimura wasn’t strong enough to breathe on his own anymore, and they were going to have to put in breathing tubes, rendering Yukimura completely invalid, and Yukimura had whispered, “ _Please_ , Genichiro, don’t leave me,” as his last words, while Sanada clung tightly to his hand, even though Yukimura couldn’t squeeze back, and whispered words of devotion into his ear…

Of course, Yukimura had recovered now, and he wasn’t paralyzed anymore. He stood before Sanada proud and tall and at his strongest, but the desperation was still in his eyes.

“Genichiro?” Yukimura held out a shaky hand.

Sanada went to him, clasped it, pulled him in close so that they were pressed together once more. “ _Seiichi_ …” the apology caught in his throat.

Yukimura let out a shaky little gasp, and his arms slid around Sanada’s middle. He took several deep breaths as if trying to compose himself, while Sanada clung on tight.

 _“I’ll never leave you,”_ Sanada had promised that day in the hospital as the nurses prepared for the procedure. _“I’ll be here for you every day, no matter how long it takes. You’ll be strong again some day, Seiichi, I promise.”_

“That’s more like it,” Yukimura said firmly in the here and now, confident and in control once more. “Now, let’s forget the last few minutes ever happened. I was going to reward you on a game well-played, I believe?” Yukimura pulled back long enough to give Sanada that sweet smile.

Sanada didn’t think he could ever forget these last few minutes, because his mind was still reeling from them, but he nodded anyway and let Yukimura lead him by the hand back into their shared bedroom. Yukimura kicked the door shut behind them with finality.

“You still smell from our game,” Yukimura informed him with his nose wrinkled in distaste. “Get rid of those sweaty clothes.”

Sanada dropped his bag on the floor and began to strip, wide eyes never leaving Yukimura. All this time he’d thought that Yukimura was so strong, so independent, and Sanada was nothing but another hanger-on, attracted to Yukimura’s brilliance, but ultimately insignificant. Yukimura had needed him in the hospital, of course, but that was when he was weak. Sanada had wanted to matter while Yukimura was _strong_.

He was so blind not to have seen it before now.

Yukimura’s eyes examined Sanada up and down when he was finally completely naked, and he nodded in approval. “On your back on the bed,” he ordered breezily.

Sanada nodded and did so, because _this_ was why Yukimura needed him. He was the source of Yukimura’s power, Sanada now understood. Yukimura was in control because Sanada obeyed him. In those few moments when Sanada had taken away his obedience, Yukimura had been nothing, reduced to a weakling once more. Sanada had never imagined that power could feel like this, lying back on the bed, completely naked and exposed and vulnerable.

Yukimura sat on the edge of the bed and appraised Sanada’s performance. He reached over slowly and encircled each of Sanada’s wrists with his fingers. “Over your head,” he instructed, guiding Sanada’s hands up so that they gripped the wooden beam at the head of the narrow dorm bed. “Don’t move, now.”

Sanada shivered at the position. It left him bare and raw and completely at Yukimura’s mercy. It didn’t concern him now, though, because he understood that Yukimura’s mercy was his own. Their power was one, just as they would be one soon. All that was left, then, was anticipation.

Sanada watched as Yukimura rose from the bed and stripped slowly out of his uniform. Yukimura had filled nicely back out these last couple of months, and his body was whipcord-lean muscle once more, his skin tanned by healthy exposure to the sun, although he would never be as dark as Sanada. Sanada felt himself harden almost painfully at the sight of Yukimura’s perfect, athletic body, exposed to him just a little bit at a time.

“Seiichi…” he breathed with a contented sigh when Yukimura finally stood before him, completely nude. Yukimura was just as hard as Sanada was.

“Genichiro,” Yukimura’s fingers traced the lines of Sanada’s face, and Sanada leaned into the touch, “you’re _mine_.” Something in the words sounded backwards, though, like what Yukimura really meant was “I’m yours.” Maybe, in the end, they were the same thing.

“Yes,” Sanada agreed, to all of it.

“Close your eyes,” Yukimura commanded.

Sanada was surprised by this, but he didn’t hesitate. Yukimura’s wish was his command, because Yukimura’s wish was ultimately Sanada’s wish as well. “Yes, my captain,” he whispered softly.

The world changed once Sanada’s eyes were closed. It became more obscure, but somehow sharper as well. He heard Yukimura’s quick intake of breath at his willing submission, and then he felt the mattress shift as Yukimura moved on top of him.

“Keep your eyes shut,” Yukimura demanded, now sliding up Sanada’s body until their aching erections just brushed.

Sanada moaned aloud. “Y-Yes,” he promised. The order didn’t surprise him entirely; they’d never done this face-to-face before, and Yukimura obviously still wanted to keep some secrets to himself. Sanada could live with that for as long as Yukimura needed until he could trust Sanada with all of himself.

“It’s a pity we had to be opponents today.” Yukimura’s lips darted in unexpectedly, and Sanada only experienced the sudden, wet sensation of suction against his nipple, before it was gone again. He writhed and bucked beneath Yukimura, desperate for more, but never once thought to open his eyes to see if it was coming. “We would have made such wonderful partners,” Yukimura continued, and his hand wrapped around Sanada’s erection.

“ _Yes_!” Sanada hissed in ecstasy, completely lost in the way Yukimura played his body like a tightly-strung instrument. He moaned aloud at each touch of lips, shivered at each caress of fingers, and screamed Yukimura’s name loudly enough that it was probably a very good thing that the rest of the players were still watching the elimination rounds far away.

“I’m going to make you mine,” Yukimura breathed, wet and hot, against Sanada’s cheek. “Forever.”

“Yes,” Sanada agreed hoarsely, “ _Seiichi_!”

Yukimura’s hand tightened around Sanada’s erection, and Sanada spread his legs in response, willing and eager to be taken. However, Yukimura pulled back for a moment instead, and Sanada whimpered at the loss, and then…then…

Sanada’s eyes shot wide open, despite Yukimura’s orders, when instead of the preparation he expected, hot, tight, lube-slick flesh descended on his cock. “S-Seiichi?” he breathed in wonder.

Yukimura’s eyes were squeezed shut tight in concentration as he slowly lowered himself onto Sanada’s erection. Sanada saw a wince in that beautiful face, but then Yukimura forced himself past it to relax, and he sunk another agonizing inch onto Sanada.

Sanada cried out, awestruck.

“Y-You weren’t supposed to open your eyes,” Yukimura said shakily, backing off just a fraction so that he could come back down just a little bit further on the next stroke.

“I’m so sorry,” Sanada rasped raggedly.

Yukimura smiled down at him wryly. “It’s all right,” he assured Sanada. “You’ve kept your eyes closed for long enough. Now, help me.” His fingers ghosted over Sanada’s wrists, giving them permission to move once more.

Sanada’s hands came to rest shakily on Yukimura’s hips, and he helped to guide Yukimura through the next few thrusts, each one deeper inside Yukimura’s body until, finally, with a long, sweet exhale of breath, Yukimura sank all the way down onto Sanada until Sanada’s balls pressed against the curve of Yukimura’s tight ass.

“Oh, god, Seiichi…” Sanada still couldn’t believe this was happening.

“But,” Yukimura leaned in close, “I _will_ punish you for it later.”

Sanada groaned and tried to thrust up into Yukimura’s hot body, but Yukimura anticipated his move and countered it perfectly, teasing him relentlessly, so that Sanada achieved nothing but to make his need _worse_. “Y-Yes,” Sanada finally caved in and gave all control over to Yukimura. “Anything you ask of me.”

“My Genichiro,” Yukimura said with a fond smile, and then he began to _move_.

Sanada would have liked to have savored this, but in reality it was just _too much_ : too much friction, too much heat, too much _Yukimura_. He had no idea how long he lasted – it felt like an eternity and a millisecond all at once – and then his fingers were digging deep into Yukimura’s hips, and he eyes were locked on the blissful, ethereal expression on Yukimura’s face, and he was shouting out his pleasure, completely lost in Yukimura’s body.

The world went white.

***

When Sanada awoke – because he must have fallen asleep – he found himself hot, sweaty, sticky, and almost completely smothered by Yukimura’s body. He didn’t mind that last part so much.

Yukimura shifted when Sanada’s arms tightened around him, and he nuzzled Sanada’s cheek with uncharacteristic affection.

“Did you…?” Sanada asked anxiously, more concerned for Yukimura’s pleasure than anything else in the world at that moment.

“I took care of it,” Yukimura assured him.

“Seiichi, I should’ve—”

“Shh,” Yukimura soothed him with a finger to his lips. “Next time, you’ll do better.”

Sanada couldn’t help it. He let out a sharp burst of laughter before he could stop himself, because that was just so like Yukimura.

Yukimura gave him a puzzled look, and then he laughed, too, a delighted, carefree laugh that sounded as pure and clear as bells. Sanada sounded like a congested seal compared to that soft, light laughter, but he didn’t really care at that moment.

“Oh, my Genichiro,” Yukimura sighed. “Of course, you’ll do better. You always improve and exceed my wildest expectations. That’s just who you are.”

And, before Sanada had a chance to reply, Yukimura leaned in and brushed his lips softly over Sanada’s, just the briefest ghost of a touch.

Sanada blinked up at him when he pulled away. They had never kissed before, because neither of them was a _girl_ , and they weren’t in a _relationship_ or _in love_ , or anything silly and pointless like that. They were captain and loyal vice-captain, commander and follower, master and pupil, and – despite all of that – Sanada decided that maybe he didn’t mind Yukimura kissing him, after all. Maybe, he considered, he’d even like it if Yukimura did more of that in the future. For the sake of ensuring Sanada’s continued obedience and refining Sanada’s self-discipline and improving their tennis, of course. Yukimura could kiss him as much as he wanted for those things.

“When I face you next,” Yukimura sighed, resting his head against Sanada’s on the pillow when he finally rolled off him, “you will play me evenly.”

It wasn’t a request, because Yukimura didn’t make requests, but it wasn’t an order, either. It didn’t need to be. It was simply a fact of the universe. What Yukimura wished, Sanada would achieve, no matter what the cost.

“You’ll still be my master,” Sanada said with a lazy smile.

“I will always,” Yukimura agreed.

That was all the two of them ever needed.


End file.
